


let me go

by thorbruces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cute boys, I love them so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbruces/pseuds/thorbruces
Summary: bruce is unaware of his importance





	let me go

Thor entered the room with a vase full of roses when he spotted Bruce sitting at the edge of their bed. He seemed to be distraught with his head in his hands and when Thor said his name, he looked up with worry written across his face.

“Are you alright? Bruce?” Thor placed the roses on the table and made his way next to Bruce, and Bruce moved a few inches away.

“I can’t be with you anymore.” Bruce’s worry made its way to Thor and tears began to fill his eyes.

“You- What?”

“I’m a fuck up, Thor. I fuck everything up, including our relationship. How do you even want me? Why the hell do you want me? I just-I just want you to have someone that deserves you. I don’t deserve you. And you deserve someone so much better than me who can give you what you need, and make you happy, and I don’t do that. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Bruce stood up and turned to leave but Thor grabbed his hand before he could.

“You’re the only one I have left.”

“Please, Thor. I know someone will love you. I know it. You have to let me go.”

Bruce walked out the door, leaving Thor to drown in his emptiness. He never got to tell him he loved him. He loved him so much and he never knew Bruce felt such things. He never realized he was hurting inside, and it crushed Thor to know that. He felt guilt and heartbreak, and he knew he wasn’t going to let him walk away without telling him how he truly felt. 

Thor ran out the door of the bedroom and saw Bruce walking down the hall and stopped him.

“Bruce, just let me talk. Please.” Thor said this while holding back tears, and Bruce nodded.

“I-I never knew you felt all those things, and I’m sorry I never noticed. I’m so sorry. But I need you to hear me, Bruce. You make me so happy. Even just being around you. You don’t need to do the things I do like make you dinner to make me happy because you do, just by being mine. I’m the happiest when I’m with you. You-You’re the only one I’ve ever fallen in love with, Bruce. The only one. And it’s a privilege to be in love with you.”

Bruce hadn’t noticed the tears rolling down his face until Thor stopped. He used the ends of his sweater to wipe the tears away and stumbled into Thor’s arms. He couldn’t help the sobs coming out, and Thor returned his grasp and tears leapt out of the god’s eyes. 

“I love you, Thor… I’m sorry…”

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m never leaving.”

“I’m so stupid, I’m sorry.”

Thor released from the hug and grabbed Bruce’s face and looked at him fondly. 

“You’re not stupid. You just don’t see how amazing you are yet. And I’m never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from “let me go” by hailee steinfeld bc y’all who know me know i love her
> 
> <333
> 
> comments are appreciated! my twitter is rffalos and my tumblr is thors-bruce


End file.
